thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
James
James *'Released': **'Plarail': 15 October 1994 **'Tomy Trains': 1994 **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 1998 **'Plarail' (redesigned): 30 January 2003 **'TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company)': 2007 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)': 2009 **'Plarail' (re-release): 29 May 2012 **'Motorized Railway': 2014 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)': June 2014 **'Plarail' (redesigned): 19 July 2014 *'Item Number': **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 7444 **'Plarail' (2003-2012): T-05 **'Motor Road and Rail' (with track; 2005): 4888 **'TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company)': 65022 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)' (2009-2013): R9216 **'Plarail' (2012): TS-05 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)' (2013-2014): BLM63 **'Motorized Railway': BGJ69-BGM86 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)': BML08 James is a red tender engine. Changes *Tomy Trains model (1994-1998 - UK/US) *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by HiT Toy Company model (1994-2002 - Japan; 1998-2007 - other countries) *Plarail model (updated face, white running board, gold stripes around boiler, different cars) (2003-2014 - Japan) *TrackMaster model by HiT Toy Company (different sticker details, slight face modification, gold stripes around boiler) (2007-2009 - US; 2008-2009 - UK) *TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (new face design, even more minor updates) (2009-2012) *TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (CGI style face, body and motor design, separately coupled tender) (2012-2014) *Plarail model (CGI styled face, separately coupled tender, new rolling stock) (2014-present - Japan) *Motorized Railway model (2014-present) *TrackMaster (Revolution) model by Fisher-Price (redesigned body with no middle wheel, new wheel rubber, smaller tender, and motor with enhanced performance) (2014-present) Variations * James with Cattle Van and Brakevan (Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, Plarail, TrackMaster Toy Company) * James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker (Plarail) * James with four curved track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) * James with Cattle Van (Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) * James with Black Brakevan (TrackMaster Toy Company) * James with two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) * James (Tomy Trains, TrackMaster) * James with Brakevan (Plarail) Special Models *Talk 'n' Action James (Plarail, Tomica World) *Busy Bee James (Motor Road and Rail, Plarail, TrackMaster HiT Toy Company, Revolution) *Flip-Face James (from James at Boulder Mountain) (TrackMaster Toy Company) *R/C James (TrackMaster) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Talking James (Plarail, TrackMaster) *James' Search and Rescue (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *James and Pasture Wagons (Plarail) *3 Speed R/C James (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Snow Clearing James (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *James and Amusement Park Freight Cars (Plarail) *James with scratches (from Troublesome Traps Set) (TrackMaster Revolution) *Scared James (TrackMaster Revolution) *Sounds James (Motorized Railway) *Ringing James in Tekoro (Plarail) *Bees Chasing Along with James Freight Car Set (Plarail) *Busy Bee James (Motorized Railway) Trivia *The prototype for the TrackMaster (Revolution) James shows him with painted buffers and no side cab windows. Gallery Normal model gallery TOMYTrainsJamesbox.JPG|Tomy Trains James box MotorRoadandRailJames.jpg|Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail James TomicaWorldJamesbox.JPG|Tomica World James original box MotorRoadandRailJamesbox1.JPG|Motor Road and Rail James 2003-2005 box MotorRoadandRailJamesbox2.JPG|Motor Road and Rail James 2005-2008 box TomicaWorldJamesUSBox.JPG|Tomica World James US Box PlarailJames.jpg|Plarail 2003-2014 James PlarailJamesoriginalbox.JPG|Plarail James original box PlarailJamesbox.jpg|Plarail James 2003-2012 box PlarailJames2012box.jpg|Plarail James 2012-2014 box Plarail2014James.jpg|Plarail 2014 James MotorRoadandRailJameswithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail James with track MotorRoadandRailJameswithtrackbox.jpg|Motor Road and Rail James with track box MotorRoadandRailJameswithtracksetbox.jpg|Motor Road and Rail James with track expansion TM_UK_James.jpg|TrackMaster UK James TrackMaster(HiTToys)JameswithCattleVanandBrakevanbox.JPG|TrackMaster US James box TrackmasterJameswithtwohalfstraighttrackpieces.jpg|TrackMaster James with two half straight track pieces TrackMaster(HiTToys)JameswithCattleVan.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) James with Cattle Van TrackMaster(HiTToys)JameswithBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) James with Black Brakevan TrackMaster(HiTToys)JameswithBrakevanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) James with Black Brakevan box TrackMaster(HiTToys)Jamesbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) James box TrackMaster(HiTToys)Jamesbox2.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) James alternate box TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James.png|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2009-2011 prototype James TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Jamesbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Jamesbox2.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James alternate box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012James.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012-2014 James TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012Jamesbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 James box TrackMaster2012James2012box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 James alternate box TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James 2013 box.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James 2013 box MotorizedRailwayJames.jpg|Motorized Railway James MotorizedRailwayJamesbox.jpg|Motorized Railway James box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2014Jamesbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Revolution) James box Special model gallery Talk'nActionTOMYJames.jpg|Tomica World Talk 'n' Action James box Plarail_Talking_James.jpg|Plarail Talking James PlarailBusyBeeJames.jpg|Plarail Busy as A Bee James James at Boulder Mountain Set2.jpeg|TrackMaster Flip-Face James at Boulder Mountain Set Rcjames1.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C James TrackMaster(HiTToys)TalkingJames.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Talking James TM James Goes Buzz Buzz.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) James Goes Buzz, Buzz TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking James Plarail_James_and_Pasture_Cars.jpg|Plarail James and Pasture Wagons James'SearchandRescue.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) James' Search and Rescue TrackMaster3SpeedRCJames.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 3 Speed R/C James TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)SnowClearingJames.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Snow Clearing James PlarailTalkingJames(2013).jpg|Plarail 2013 Talking James PlarailJamesandAmusementParkFreightCars.jpg|Plarail James and Amusement Park Freight Cars TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ScaredJames.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Scared James TrackMaster(Revolution)TroublesomeTrapsSet2.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) James with scratches from Troublesome Traps Set TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2014prototypeTalkingJames.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Talking James MotorizedRailwaySoundsJames.jpg|Motorized Railway Sounds James PlarailRingingJamesinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing James in Tekoro PlarailBeesChasingAlongwithJamesFreightCarSet.jpg|Plarail Bees Chasing Along with James Freight Car Set TrackMaster(Revolution)BusyBeeJames.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Busy Bee James MotorizedRailwayBusyBeeJames.jpg|Motorized Railway Busy Bee James Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomy Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:1994